This study aims 1) to identify the genotype of hepatitis C virus (HCV) infecting patients undergoing treatment at UNM Health Sciences Center, and determine if there are ethnic differences, 2) to quantitate circulating viremia in blood before during and after treatment in Hispanic and non Hispanic white patients being treated with alpha interferon 2B, 3) to determine if there are measurable differences in quality of life between the Hispanic and non Hispanic white population.